


lay back

by bickz



Series: The 25 Days of Ficmas '18 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dry Humping, Ficmas 2018, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Prompto has been enduring Gladio's very suggestive flirtations all day, and it's about time that the big guy delivers.





	lay back

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I KNOW IT'S DECEMBER 5TH AND THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND FIC THIS MONTH
> 
> writing fic is rly Hard okay OTL;;

They’re chest to chest, breathing heavy, the heady scent of arousal thick in the air. Prompto can feel every inch of chiseled muscle on Gladio’s torso, feels them contract and slip against his own sweaty bare chest as they move in unison. He never thought that he could be so turned on, so incredibly close to the edge just from making out and dry humping. To be fair, their foreplay has been going on for much too long. This all started very early in the morning with some rather lewd promises made by Gladio as they went on a jog together. And things only escalated throughout the day, Gladio pulling Prompto aside any chance he got to whisper about how he couldn’t wait to get to the hotel that night and fuck the boy raw. 

Somehow, Prompto managed to conceal his arousal all day, but not without having to shift uncomfortably to hide his chub after Gladio nibbled and licked along his earlobe at one point. However, in Prompto’s mind, the past twelve hours of suffering was all worth it. As soon as they got to their hotel room, Gladio was quick to deliver on his promises, grabbing Prompto and kissing him fiercely enough to knock the breath out of his lungs. 

“Fuck, Prompto, you make me so hard,” Gladio breathes in between fervent kisses. He stares down at Prompto in his lap, amber eyes lidded with lust. “I didn’t think I would manage to get through the day.”

Prompto can’t help the goofy grin that spreads across his cheeks at the praise. He loves it when Gladio showers him in affection and lets the blonde know just how desired he is. Gladio kisses Prompto hard, his stubble already rubbing those freckled cheeks raw, before tilting his head downwards, trailing little pecks and nips along the boy’s jaw and throat. Without a word, Prompto lets his head roll back to allow full access of his neck to his lover, sighing in content at the feeling of Gladio’s full lips lavishing his clavicle. He sucks in a breath in anticipation as Gladio kisses lower and lower, so painfully close to his perky nipples.

But then Gladio stops, pulls back with a devilish grin, which earns him a frustrated whimper from Prompto. “Don’t pout at me, you brat,” Gladio teases, swiping his tongue up the blonde’s Adam’s apple. “Lay back, babe.”

Without hesitation, Prompto obeys. He gives a final roll of his hips against Gladio’s and drinks up the groan that he draws out with a pleased smile. The blonde eases himself back onto the bed, keeping his legs as close as possible to Gladio’s waist. A few beats of silence pass between them where Gladio just stares down at Prompto, his hungry eyes dragging up from the boy’s very visible bulge to his leanly muscled stomach, to the amble mounds of his chest, admiring the quickly bruising marks he left on his lover’s neck, before finally meeting those gorgeous blues.

“I love you, Prom,” Gladio murmurs as he leans forward, completely covering Prompto. He places the most gentle kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “I love you so terribly much.”

Prompto smiles wide, can’t help the tightening in his chest that makes his heart ache and his stomach flop about. “I love you, too, Gladdy,” he whispers back, bringing his hands up to squeeze Gladio closer still.

They relish this small moment of tranquility for a few beats longer before they both remember just how aroused they are, that they can convey their love physically as well. Gladio is quick to finish undressing Prompto, smothering the smaller boy in plenty of kisses and little bites, complimenting him on every breath. Prompto is flushed all over, mostly from the assault on his senses, but also because of how insanely cheesy Gladio is; he thinks he may combust from how warm he feels.

“Gladdy…please,” Prompto whines finally, unable to bear much more of his lover’s teasing.

Gladio grins up at the blonde and gives a nod of understanding. Silently, he slides his hands down Prompto’s sides, over his thighs, and down to his calves, where he grabs hold and abruptly pulls the boy forward. Prompto squeaks in surprise, always taken off guard by just how strong and forceful Gladio is. And as he’s reeling from the new position, Gladio is leaning forward once more, his face now close enough that when he exhales his warm breath washes over Prompto’s entrance. 

This is what Prompto has been waiting for all day. The wet heat of Gladio’s mouth is suddenly on the blonde, making him tense up and gasp and squirm. Gladio makes sure to hold Prompto in place with one arm around his waist and the other on his thigh. He smirks at the boy as he opens his mouth and laves his tongue right over Prompto’s hole, eliciting a trembling moan. It’s so much all at once that Prompto can already feel his stomach clenching up, the sticky heat of his climax already so close that he can taste it. Gladio seems to notice and continues his ministrations, and he even reaches a hand around to wrap a fist around the blonde’s twitching dick. He only needs to swirl his tongue around that pretty little pucker a few more times before Prompto is completely and painfully tensed, right on the edge of his imminent release.

“Come for me, babe,” Gladio growls, hot and heavy right against Prompto’s balls. 

And just like that, Prompto snaps, screwing his teary eyes shut and arching his back as something lightning-hot rockets through his entire body. Whatever breath was left in his lungs escapes in a warbling keen as he scrabbles desperately against the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of the thing material in a feeble attempt to ground himself. He needed this worse than he had anticipated, all of his pent-up sexual frustrations culminating in this completely mind-numbing explosion that leaves him gasping for air, drowning in pure ecstasy. But it doesn’t end there, Gladio insists, continuing to lick at Prompto’s ass and pump at his spent cock. The blonde whines in weak protest, pleasure mixing with pain as he’s overstimulated. He squirms uselessly, not sure if he’s trying to pull away or buck into Gladio’s face and hand. 

It’s all so much, yet just what Prompto needed. When Gladio finally relents and frees the boy, he’s quick to clean up and tuck them under the covers. His movements are smooth and his touches are soft, knowing just what his lover needs. He coos about how good Prompto is, kisses him sweetly as he rests for a bit, takes a moment to recover before they continue, because they both know that there is so much more in store for them tonight.


End file.
